The Best birthday Surprise
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sakura is really excited for her 16th birthday party. Hopefully her crush Sasuke will show up. But when Sakura forgets to invite Lee and he shows up at her party, Sakura's heart sings a different tune. SakuLee AU oneshot


**A/N: I got two one shot ideas for Sakura and Lee. This is the first of the two. And I know the begging is kinda Sakura and Sasuke, but don't worry; this story is Sakura and Lee. Speaking is in "…" thinking is in '…'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never have and I never will. Ever. Unless Mr. Kishimoto wants to give it to me. That would be very nice of you Mr. Kishimoto!**

**The Best Birthday Surprise**

"Ino, hey Ino!" A pink haired girl called through the crowded hallways.

"What's up Sakura? Did you bring them?" A blonde girl asked eagerly. Sakura and Ino had been best friends since pre-K. That was a long time ago, seeing as they were now High school students.

"Yeah, here. Invitations for my 16th birthday, as promised." Sakura handed Ino a sparkly pink piece of paper that held the details for her party.

"These are so pretty! And I can't believe the parties tonight!" Ino glanced around at the many students swarming around them.

"Are you going to invite Sasuke? It'd be the perfect time to ask him out." Ino said quietly, causing Sakura to blush.

"Ino, he is the most popular guy in school. I don't think he'd want to come to my birthday party…" Sakura sighed.

"Of course he will. Guys don't miss out on parties. Now lets start handing out these invitations!" Ino grabbed half of the invitations and started passing them out to everyone. Sakura giggled and did the same. When the bell rang for all the students to get to class, all the invitations had been passed out. Except for a special one Sakura wanted to deliver personally. Yep, you guessed it, for Sasuke. For the rest of the day Sakura daydreamed through her classes, imaging that when she gave Sasuke the invitation he would confess his feelings for her in loving detail. As she entered her last class of the day, English, Sakura saw Sasuke sitting alone.

'This is my chance!' Sakura nervously walked over. Sasuke looked bored and he glanced over as Sakura sat down next to him.

"H-Hi Sasuke." Sakura smiled shyly.

"Do you want something?" Sasuke asked snappishly.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come to my 16th birthday…?" Sakura handed him the invitation and waited for his response. Sasuke looked surprised as he read the invitation.

"Sure, I'll come." Sasuke thought Sakura looked like she was going to faint.

"Really? Great! I'll see you then." Sakura looked forward as the teacher walked into the room.

"And your homework is to write an essay about verbs." The teacher instructed as the bell rang. Sakura ran out the door and met up with Ino at her locker.

"He said yes? Oh my gosh, Sasuke Uchiha is coming to your party!" Ino squealed.

"I know!" Sakura still couldn't believe it. She hurried home and, with Ino's help, put the decorations up and the food on tables.

"Let's get into our dresses so we can do each others hair and makeup." Ino led Sakura upstairs to Sakura's room. The two slipped on their birthday dresses. Sakura's was a strapless sky blue dress and Ino's was a dark green dress that hung low in the front. Next was the makeup. Ino put a decent amount of lipstick and eye shadow on but Sakura only put on some blush. Finally was the hair. Ino pulled Sakura's hair into a bun with pieces hanging down on the sides. Sakura then braided Ino's hair.

"You look beautiful!" The two friends said in unison. Somebody knocked on the door.

"That'll be the guests. Lets go party!" Ino dragged Sakura back downstairs and Sakura opened the door.

"Come on it everyone!" Sakura waved in the guests. Ino put on some music and everyone was dancing and talking.

"I think that's everyone." Ino said some thirty minutes later.

"Yeah. I think I see Sasuke!" Sakura wandered over to where her raven-haired crush was.

"Hey, you made it." Sakura said as she stood next to him.

"Yeah, and I must say this party is pretty good. You wanna dance?" Without waiting for an answer Sasuke led Sakura onto the dance floor. So far no slow songs had come up, and Sakura was nervously awaiting for one.

'I can't believe I'm dancing with Sasuke Uchiha!' Sakura thought happily. Ino wandered over and tapped her shoulder.

"Um, Sakura, another…guest, has arrived." From Ino's worried expression Sakura figured this had to be bad.

"Excuse me for a moment Sasuke." Sakura said, quickly walking over to the door.

'This had better be good. I can't believe somebody would interrupt my dance with Sasuke!' Sakura opened the door and gasped. One of her classmates stood there with a present. His bushy eyebrows and dorky hair cut really made Sakura wish she were dancing with Sasuke.

"Sakura, I don't know if you know this, but my name is Rock Lee. I sit behind you in math." Lee said. He looked sad, and Sakura felt terrible.

'We forgot to invite Rock Lee.' Sure, he wasn't Sasuke, but from what Sakura had heard he was a nice guy. He just wasn't popular with his eyebrows and horrible sense of fashion.

"Oh, um, right. Your that guy who helps me with fractions." Lee nodded.

"Well, here." Lee held out the gift. It was beautifully wrapped with lavender wrapping paper and a silver bow. Sakura could tell how much effort Lee put into making sure that the gift looked perfect. Sakura held the delicate gift and Lee turned to go.

"Lee, you can stay, if you want." Sakura gestured behind her.

"No, I don't want to crash your party." Lee tried to sound casual, but failed.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." He added before walking towards the street. Sakura opened up the card. It said Happy Birthday Sakura! in large sparkly letters. It also said, 'I know we aren't the best of friends and really don't know each other at all. But I want you to know that I will always be there if you need me. And I know Sasuke and those other guys probably got you better gifts, but I hope you like mine too. There is also something I have wanted to tell you since the third grade. I have a very big crush on you.' Sakura smiled and curiously undid the wrapping paper.

'This is my gift?' Sakura stared at it. It was a clay cherry blossom tree. The detail was wonderful, each petal carefully molded and positioned, and it was painted to look like a real tree. And there was a mini clay Sakura sitting beneath the tree. It almost looked like a chibi, and Sakura found it adorable. Sakura ran inside and up to her room. She sat the gift on her bed and ran back downstairs.

"Sakura, where were you? Sasuke has been looking everywhere for you!" Ino practically knocked Sakura over as she came running.

"Ino, I have to find Lee." Sakura ran back out the door and down the road.

'Why does it have to be so hard to run in heels?' Sakura thought as she ran. Then a question hit her.

'What am I doing? Why am I chasing after Lee? I should be dancing with Sasuke. And yet…the entire time we were dancing all we talked about was Sasuke…he didn't even look like he was having fun…And poor Lee never even got an invitation and yet he still showed up with a gift for me. Lee is truly the best!' Sakura pulled off the high heels and ran barefoot through the street. It didn't take long for her to catch up with Lee.

"Hey, Lee! Wait up!" Sakura called, panting. Lee turned around. Sakura smiled and did something neither Lee nor Sakura expected; she kissed him. Right on the lips and everything.

"Thanks for the gift Lee, it was awesome." Sakura smiled. Lee stared at her, his face bright red.

"Why did you just kiss me? I mean, I'm glad and everything, but don't you like Sasuke?" Sakura shook her head.

"I thought I did, but after seeing you and your gift…I realized it's not Sasuke I like. It's you. Now won't you please come crash my party?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, if that will make you happy!" Lee and Sakura started laughing.

"But, a 16 year old can't walk around with dirty feet!" Lee exclaimed. He picked Sakura up and carried her bridal style back towards her party. When the two entered Sakura's house everyone stopped dancing and Ino turned the music off.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Ino stared at her friend.

"What, haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?" Sakura asked. Lee set her back on the ground and Sakura turned the music back on. Sasuke watched as Sakura and Lee headed on the dance floor and began dancing to a slow song. He was going to go over there but all of a sudden fangirls screamed

"Sasuke!" and crowded around him.

"Thanks for coming Lee." Sakura whispered.

"Anytime Sakura, anytime." Lee whispered back. The two teens continued to dance for the rest of the party.

**A/N: I made the ending fluffy, so I hope you guys liked it. It's nothing fancy, but I just really wanted to get it up on fanfiction.**


End file.
